The devil's love
by Diana-Sylvia-Jones
Summary: "The devil he is the devil and it's forever , but it will change everything...she"
1. A heavy burden

**Hi everybody! This is my second story . The continuation of the story of Rango. This story will be about Jake and Bianca. About their differences. This couple is very different in the shower...do you think they will be able to live without each other?)** **You will learn in this story.**

 **This is my first Chapter...it's small. Sorry! Time now enough , as my last year of school and exams... I'll write , but this is not as fast as in the past history. But I will. And so here is my first Chapter.**

It was the second week , from the moment when ordinary citizens were freed from the hands of John Grey. Everyone was happy. Day after day they to adapt. Someone get used to such changes , someone continued to live as he lived before. The city prospered. Although these days appeared Bad bill. But Rango, along with his assistant Gordy , quickly put things in order. Rango for such assistance is very valuable. More time for leisure , more time for his bride the Beans (So thought Rango). Beans, meanwhile, with his father Joel was engaged in economic Affairs. Growing population and growing city Dirt.

* * *

But changes took place in the outskirts of the city. Faraway place , where dwelt the devil himself known as Rattlesnake Jake has gained no little trouble. With the liberation of small creatures , Jake and Bianca decide to move in together. But it was not the best idea for a killer and a criminal.

"No! Put it down you stupid woman!" - shouted Jake.

"Why? It's dark , I want some light in this cave!" - Bianca said.

She pushed the stone , and then bright light lit up the cave.

"Too light! This is my house , my rules!" - continued Jake in anger.

Bianca threw a stone into the street. She chuckled and passed him on the street.

"Where are you going?! The conversation is not over! You hear! Put the stone in place!" - continued Jake.

Bianca turned around abruptly. She looked at the stone and threw it back into the cave , almost hitting Jake. She again chuckled proudly and went on.

Muttered a few words Jake grabbed a stone and set it into place.

"Stupid woman" - he muttered.

* * *

Bianca in the light of anger went through the wilderness. It was a difficult time for her and Jake. And she knew it. Live life in loneliness , what could be worse? And then there was the woman that changed everything , changed his life. (Thought Bianca)

She sighed and looked into the distance. She could see the city. Dirt. Who else will help her with Jack? Like his "brother".


	2. Give me the answers

**Hi. Here's my second Chapter. Lucky that this week was very easy. And I have the opportunity to continue writing history. )**

* * *

The clock struck noon. The city came to life. Bianca was approaching the city. But , lucky , who was sitting on the roof noticed Bianca. And immediately gave the alarm about the "invasion of the snake" . The citizens immediately hid, shouting home. But Priscilla remained in the street . She hid behind the box , to learn about the snake.

Bianca noticed the situation. And not to scare she slowly crept into the city. She curiously looked all. But a slight movement was noticed . Bianca slowly crawled to the boxes. There was Priscilla. Bianca gently looked at her. Although Priscilla looked at it carefully.

"Hello" - Bianca said softly.

Priscilla was filled with curiosity. She came out of the boxes. The townspeople looking out of window and was struck with fear.

"And you're strange" - said Priscilla.

Bianca to consider yourself.

"Yes? And you're too strange...not afraid of me like everyone else..." - she replied her with a smile.

Priscilla sighed. She came closer.

"Who are you?" - she asked.

At this point with a great shot of Rango ran out of the office. And looked at the city. Until his eyes fell on Bianca. Then at Priscilla.

"What , in the name of Stanislavsky's happening here!" - he shouted in surprise.

Rango came to Bianca with a wide smile.

"Bianca, holy s..."

Rango looked at Priscilla and coughed.

"Bianca what are you doing here?" - he continued "softer".

Priscilla looked at Bianca.

"Bianca. Are You Bianca?" - she asked with a smile. "Rango told about your adventure! Bianca please take me next time!"

Bianca laughed easily. But Rango growled.

"Priscilla , we have already spoken. No! You're still a child!"- replied Rango seriously.

Priscilla rolled her eyes. Considering the situation (that the city is still empty) Rango straightened his belt and cleared his throat.

"All is quiet! You can continue your affairs!"

The townspeople reluctantly left home. Talking with each other , but soon dispersed affairs .

Priscilla was not delayed. She had a nice Bianchi nodded and ran his Affairs. Bianca smiled after her. But Rango look over at Bianca curiously.

"Well Bianca I must apologize , here are not very fond of... snakes" - he began.

"Oh...nothing" - replied Bianca easily.

"So , What brings you here?" - asked Rango seriously.

Bianca lowered her head.

"I'd like to speak on this subject in the privacy of" -softly she continued.

Rango nodded.

"Follow me."

* * *

Silently they went to the town hall. Bianca carefully walked in behind Rango. They climbed to the second floor. There Rango walked over to the girl, which is what is written.

"Angelique , I'm busy don't let anyone in yet "

Angelique looked up and softly nodded. But after second she noticed Bianca. Her eyes expanded. Rango grinned.

"It's okay , she's with me."

Angelique never taking his eyes nodded slowly. Not paying attention to it Bianca quickly followed Rango in the office.

"So what happened?" - asked Rango and leaned back against the table.

Bianca sighed. Many questions bothered her.

"It will be about Jake," - she said.

Rango almost fell , but stood on the spot.

* * *

"More light! What the hell! Stupid! I'm the boss! " - Jake shouted and threw stones.

He threw the stone with all his strength so split. Sternly with a sigh Jake came out. Bright light of the sun blinded him. But he tried to consider the area. Bianca was not.

 _Where is she?_

Anger filled his body , and even jealousy. But where is she? Without hesitation Jake went on her quest. And his the first objective was Rango.

* * *

"He's very nervous , he's not listening to me" - nervously said Bianca " Sometimes it was the case that he leaves and doesn't say where!"

Rango the whole time listening to her , clasps her hands to her lips.

" Yes, of course it's only the second week...but…He's...he's just crazy! But...for some reason I can't...I just want to be with him , I want to help him... What about him? Why is it so?" - continued Bianca, dropping his head.

Rango was away from my Desk and slowly walked. But then stopped and looked at Bianca.

"Well...Jake has always been , so much know him. But the reason for his behavior I don't know..." - he said.

Bianca blinked.

"But...although this is weird but I thought he was your brother...isn't it?" - she asked narrowing eyes.

Rango scratched his head and chuckled nervously.

"Well...he is my brother...specific brother , here," - he said briefly.

Bianca is not clear looked at him.

"It ? "

"Well, we just call each other as a sign of our, um...respect," -continued Rango briefly.

Bianca sighed.

"And what do I do now? Where can I find the answer?" - she asked sadly.

Rango seriously. He walked over to Bianca. And put her hand (to calm).

"Bianca , I can't answer these questions..." - he began.

Bianca looked at him sadly. But with a big smile Rango departed from her.

"But I know someone who can!" - he said.


	3. Old story

**Hi guys. Here's my third Chapter.** **Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Quickly riding Roadrunner , Rango and Bianca went outside the city. Bianca didn't know who and where they are going. She hoped that he would help whoever it was.

* * *

Heavy emotional load carried Jake getting to the city. All the way he didn't look back , just walked to his goal. He walked over to the city , but Bianca was not. He entered the city , all was quiet until someone noticed it and had caused the panic. Hearing the screams, Jake tried to grab one of the townspeople. And this "victim" was Waffles who is oblivious to the panic just drank a bottle of the cactus juice.

"Answer me quickly! Where is the Sheriff?" he said and squeezed Waffles.

Waffles only hiccupped. Something mumbled and passed out. The anger was over the limit. Jake nearly threw Waffles on death. But fortunately the city came second Sheriff , Gordy. He got off Roadrunner and walked quickly over to Jake , guide him a bullet in the head.

* * *

"Quickly put it down! Slowly..." he said demanding.

Jake slowly turned to face him. He looked deep into Gordy's eyes. Forcing Gordy to take a step back. Jake slowly threw Waffles. It coil noise.

"Where Is Rango?" asked Jake on the verge of breakdown .

Gordy cleared his throat. And slowly lowered the revolver.

"I don't know," he said slowly with caution.

Hard lowering his head , Jake slowly sent weapon on Gordy. He dropped his revolver and raised his hands.

"Jake listen to me. You don't need to do it." - Gordy started.

Jake looked at him from under the hat.

"Let's do it...Rango will be back , I'm sure. You can wait for his arrival..." said Gordy nervously.

"I don't need it! I need Bianca!" - said Jake loudly.

Jake gritted his teeth and shut his eyes.

Out of the corner Priscilla went. Gordy gave her the signal to her , but she ran to him Gordy and hid behind him.

"Mr. Jake" she stated.

Jake looked at her from under the hat.

"If you interested where Rango , he, along with Bianca left for out of town," she said.

Jake took the weapon. For a second he froze. Later terrible smile appeared on his face.

"Well...if so , then..." - he hissed.

A phrase he finished. Only recovered to the lake and waited. Wait for the return.

Gordy sighed with relief and looked at Priscilla.

"Priscilla , where did they go you know? "he asked.

Priscilla shrugged her shoulders and walked away.

* * *

It took about twenty minutes. Rango and Bianca were far from the city. The whole way they were silent until Bianca to win curiosity.

"Sheriff , Rango...where are we going? And who is this person who will help me? "she asked

Rango gave a light yawn.

"We're almost there. And besides, you know this man..." he replied with a smile.

Bianca is momentarily stopped. She pondered , but soon caught up with the Sheriff.

"What?" she asked.

Rango stopped the Roadrunner. With him and Bianca. Rango staring forward , watching the sight of Bianca decided look attentively. It turned out that they were near the farm. Where was a sign "Rancho" .Rango got off Roadrunner and tied it around the post.

"And now , we go on foot " he said gaily.

Bianca did not understand the situation and followed him. All the way she thought and imagined this person. But her thoughts were incorrect. She looked ahead and found some familiar figure... that they are all the way walked toward the ranch Beans.

"Beans!?" exclaimed Bianca.

Rango grinned.

"Exactly , she's been living here longer than me. But why her ? you ask...Because I trust her more , and she would not lie." he said with emphasis.

* * *

They approached the house. Rango looked at Bianca.

"Now I'll go get her , she's now got home. And at the same time I to warn her about you. Okay? "he asked simply.

Bianca nodded to him. Rango quickly went into the house. It took about 10 minutes. All this time Bianca sat and stared at the desert. Heavy for her thoughts, she hoped to help the Beans. But she heard quick steps and came out of the house Beans from Rango. Bianca immediately jumped.

"Hey Beans," she said with a smile.

"Hello Bianca, nice to see you," replied the Beans quietly.

"I'm sorry you had to wait I explained Beans. And it turned out that she can answer your questions," said Rango more seriously.

Bianca lowered her head. Beans walked up to her slowly.

"I understand Bianca. And I knew , that someday you will worried these questions." - she said softly.

Bianca looked at her.

"And...Why is it like this? I'm sure that he wasn't..." she asked.

"Yes. He was not. But his life took a bad turn...But it's not an easy story," said Bean softly.

Rango came to Beans and put a hand on her shoulder.

"But she should know it, right ?" he said to her.

Beans nodded.

"It was so..."

* * *

 **But here's my third Chapter over here. Why here? And why the most interesting moment? Because I need time. Time thinking , all this must be a crazy story about Jake.** **Well...to be continued ;)**


	4. Old story 2

**Hi. This is my 4 Chapter of history. This is my picture of young Jake's life.** **Hope you enjoy it. It was hard.**

* * *

 _"It was so..."_

 _"The family of Jake lived outside our town. Jake's father , Robert , from here. Engaged in legitimate work... He helped our local sheriffs to catch murderers and thieves... The mother of Jake , Elena , saying she was originally from Eastern countries. She does the housework. Even cooperation with the residents of our city . Including with my parents._ _Things were going well with them...until they are faced with a "children's" surprise…»  
_  
Bianca tilted her head to the side , thoughtfully , but continued to listen.

 _«After some time, Elena and Robert,_ _born a son , Jake. It was a happy beginning , but Robert met a guy and he was...John gray. He invited Robert to leave the job of Sheriff and offered a better job. Since the family of Jake by the time needed the money. The whole point of the disease (fever).Cattle died from fever , died and residents , and medication was more expensive than water...»_

* * *

Beans for a second fell silent and looked at one point. Rango and Bianca dismounted. Rango wave his hand. Beans started violently.

"Miss Beans is that something is wrong ? " - asked Bianca.

Beans blink and looked at Bianca.

"Sorry , just thinking" - she replied briefly - " let's continue..."

Rango and Bianca have looked at each other. But continued to listen.

* * *

 _«Robert long thought over the offer , he knew it was not a good thing , but Jake is growing._ _The fever went on for months. And then a young Jake got this fever. And only then he agreed to a deal with John Gray. Elena stopped Robert. Because she didn't trust John. But the feeling Jake was every day , with an every hour worse. She had no choice. "_

 _«Year after year , Robert helped John and he was paying very good money. Jake recovered. And Elena told Robert to leave the job. But he to unsubscribe. Easy and dirty money have changed him. One day Elena tired of it , she was angry at Robert. Happened a quarrel. Everything was crazy , Robert couldn't stand the screams. He had hit her. Jake , though young , but he was protecting his mother from his father. Reassured for a moment Robert left home and never returned. The weeks went by. And then the month. Elena was nervous. She decided to go to John to find Robert. She couldn't leave Jake._ _They both went to John gray._ _When they got there , and noticed that Robert was hostage. Elena tried release it but they are trapped. John killed Robert in the eyes of Jake and Elena . Elena knew that John will not let them go. He decided to take revenge immediately...but in the end...»_

Beans sighed. With bated breath Rango and Bianca listened.

 _«Elena , said running Jake...she died that day with Robert. Jake at that time was seven years old...very young boy..._ _Jake was able to escape. But as he lived then , I do not know..._ _»_

* * *

Silence. From Bianca were dimmed with tears. Rango sat down on the nearest hard object.

"I have no words" - he commented.

Beans looked at Bianca , she barely restrained myself.

"Sooner or later you'll find out , Bianca," - said Beans.

"But...but how do you know all this? All of these details..." she asked finally.

"Because I told her everything."

All looked. From the corner of the house came Joel. Crossing her arms behind he stopped in front of Bianca.

"I also worked at that time have John. I had to..." - he began firmly.

All listened.

"This disease...it not only ruined Jake and the others , but still my wife..." -hard in the shower he continued.

Beans lowered his head , Rango came to her.

"I didn't know that," - he said.

"No one knew Mr. Rango , and no one knows until now. This disease killed my...Karin...But I don't have time to save her. But when I learned that the Beans are also infected...I had to..." he continued with a heavy heart.

Bianca was full of thoughts. Taking a deep breath she raised head and looked up at the sky , then at Joel and the others.

"Thank you very much. Now when I found out the reason , I think that I will be able somehow to talk to Jake." - she said.

"But it's still a mystery , no one needs to know that I was working on John...", said Joel.

Bianca nodded. Rango quietly adjusting his hat approached her.

"Well, I think we should go back to the city," - he said softly.

Bianca nodded. They said good-bye and went back to the city. Even not knowing that to city is waiting for them Jake.

* * *

 **To be continued**


	5. Tears of love

**Hi all! Sorry for such a very long process... there Were a lot of cases. And besides, I wrote another story ("New year in the Dirt). Well, I hope you like it!**

* * *

It took a lot of time. The evening . Rango and Bianca approached the city. But abruptly Rango was to drop the speed on your Roadrunner.

 _"Again, no citizens in the city? It's not just..." he thought._

When they came, Rango notice that Gordy came. His bird was standing near the office. But where is he? Rango jumped Roadrunner and went to the office. Bianca not realizing the situation, decided to remain silent and not to ask too many questions. It took about a minute from the office was heard the voices. But it was not clear. Bianca didn't like to eavesdrop, she quietly stepped from the office and went down the street to the lake.

Along the way she noticed a shadow. This shadow was familiar to her. She stopped near the corner of the building.

"Come out!" a voice echoed Jake.

Bianca silently stepped out. At first she looked away from him. But Jake crawled to her. Began to circle around her. He regarded her until he stopped in front of her face.

"Interesting...interesting. Where are you so long gone?..." he said with sarcasm.

He sniffed her smell. He recognized the smell.

"I see you stayed at miss Beans..."

He chuckled and pulled away from her.

"Well! Tell me...What made you the Sheriff to leave town so far?

Bianca still looked away , but Jake abruptly approached her. He forced her to look at himself. Eyes Bianca was embarrassed.

"I just wanted to see how the Beans," she said quietly.

"Liar!" Jake said and pulled away.

"You can't lie! No one can lie to me! "he shouted.

He turned and looked at her. Bianca stood. He just stood there. She didn't know what to say. Jake crawled to her.

"Bianca...tell the truth. And if you lie to me then I can kill the victim!"

He was eyeing the Waffles who slept in front of the saloon. Bianca's eyes widened.

"You have no right! "- she shouted with anger.

Jake grinned.

"Tell the truth! Or I for myself do not answer! "- demanded the he set his sights on the Wafer.

Bianca rushed to Jake. Without words she tried to remove his weapon. She shielded Waffles themselves. Jake is enraged.

"Bianca "- to warn him.

Bianca was scared , but evil at the same time.

"I just visited the Beans and all !" - she repeated.

Jake removed the weapon. He turned away from her. After laughed lightly.

"You're...(laughter)...you're lying to me." - he said simply.

Bianca was nervous.

"You won't kill him. Anyone! "she said because of emotions.

"No?" - he turned to her.

"No!" - she answered him.

Jake keep yourself.

"Bianca...I don't like being lied to. So this means that you, along with the Sheriff were talking about me...It's a fact, " he said strictly.

He you snap the tail. He slowly crept up to Bianca's ear.

"You made me angry Bianca...and I need to vent...let it be the victim of not this city , but it will be. "he hissed softly to her.

Bianca was upset. And look over at him.

"Don't...please."

"Why not? Then tell me..." he said quietly and stopped to shake a tail.

Bianca looked at him sadly.

"I just wanted...to know about you. Find out why you're such a...such a bastard! "the last sentence she shouted.

"Bastard? - surprised him.

He crawled along the lake. Bianca followed.

"D-Jake..."

"You want to know the answer!? What you said is a lie! nor what role no plays in my life! I am a bastard , I'm a killer and I love killing...If you think to fix it...you're wrong! "snapped Jake.

Bianca was silent. Jake stopped and turned to her.

"And I will remain so forever! Me in this life who does not need it! Even you!Can stay gone!"

Bianca eyes watering. Jake crawled sharply.

"And you know what Bianca , don't get caught to my eyes. Otherwise, I for myself do not answer! "-he spat and crawled away.

Bianca stood in silence. She lowered her head and closed his eyes. Tears went down her cheeks. Out of town she heard Rango. He called her name.

* * *

"Miss Bianca? "- Rango ran to her.

"Bianca's here...it's d-D..." - he stopped.

He slowly come to Bianca.

"Oh... you know..." he stuttered.

The moment he saw her tears. His eyes turned harsh.

"What happened?"- he asked.

Bianca breathed deep.

"This...this..."

Rango came closer to her. But Bianca sharply looked at Rango. Rango got scared and almost fell.

"He bastard !Killer! And I love it. But We are now not together anymore! "she said and crawled in the direction of city hall.

Rango corrected herself. With a firm step, he followed her. He wanted to know the answers.

City hall was quiet. Rango went to the second floor. He heard heavy breathing. Quietly he approached the door and in the crack saw Bianca. Now he was afraid to approach her. But one awkward movement caused him to fall near the door. Bianca just hard looked at Rango. She lay with closed eyes. Rango quickly became. He cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry I just..."

"Nothing, Rango..." she said very quietly.

Rango quietly approached the sofa and sat on it. He noticed that Bianca eyes wet. It made him think. A few minutes passed. The city was again heard voices , noise. Rango decided to lighten the mood.

"As the serpent goes of town , citizens stands and sings..." - he said with a smile.

But Bianca just looked at him sadly. Rango realized that it was not appropriate. His smile disappeared.

"Ahem...Bianca. I don't know what happened , but the fact that Jake was angry is normal. He doesn't like talking about his past. Anyway when talking about him..."

I don`t told him about the past . I just wanted to help him...wanted to give what he lacked then..." said Bianca, and buried his face in the ring.

Rango heard her tears. Then he looked out the window at the town clock. Time around eight. He sighed and got up from the sofa and went to the exit.

"I'll leave you Bianca. You can stay here...in the morning I'll check in on you"

With these words he left the room. Bianca stuck his head out. She was breathing heavily and her eyes fell on the window. She wanted to stop time...

* * *

 **To be continued...**


	6. Images from the past

**Hi friends. Here is my finally continued . I'm a little sick...but I promised myself to upload this Chapter!** **Enjoy)**

* * *

The night fell quickly. The wind was blowing , it got colder. The moon soon shone as "lantern heaven."

It was quiet on the street , in the city hall. The night was heavy and cold for Bianca . A cold night in her soul.

She did not sleep all night. Her thoughts only about him. Maybe he said it without thinking? Or...is it true?

Bianca fell asleep only in the morning. She started to mumble something...

* * *

 _Night? Where am I?_

 _It was dark. There was nothingness. Moment and heard sound coil. It got louder and louder until the sound was behind Bianca. Silence._

 _Bianca felt the breath. She slowly turned around. Was it a dream? Jake stood in front of her._

 _«_ _Jakey...»-she said quietly._

 _He just stared into her eyes. Bianca saw a mixture of confusion and anger. That she met for the first time._

 _"I'm sorry , I ..."_

 _He took a deep breath._

 _"What you do not like about me?_ _"_

 _He stood high above Bianca._

 _"But Jake , I just wanted to know your past... I don't want to change you..."_

 _"You're lying! What to know what was when? It's pointless...But it doesn't matter. You're just a problem for me..."_

 _Jake crawled into the shadows. But Bianca stopped him._

 _"No. Wait , Jake stay with me..."_

 _Jake vanished into the darkness. As the spirit. Bianca was crawling and shouting searched for him, But he disappeared._

 _"Jake!"_

* * *

A deep breath and uncontrolled panic. Bianca awoke , at first she did not realize where was, until noticed the Desk of a former mayor and then all the rest.

It was already daylight. Voices from the city.

It is unclear Bianca to raise head with a sigh. She looked on the street , eyes fell on the clock. Was about eight.

Her eyelids fell. She remembered the incident yesterday. She took a deep breath.

After , heard quick steps outside the office. Then the steps stopped. Bianca crept nearer. She heard a quiet voice.

"What if she's still asleep."

"We knock quietly. Then we learn she's awake."

It was a familiar voice. Bianca opened the door sharply.

It was Rango and Beans. Beans stood in a defensive position and Rango jumped , he dropped his belt with weapons from fear .

Bianca smiled weakly.

"Hi Bianca...I'm sorry we bothered you." said Rango and lifted the belt.

"It's okay"

Beans cocked his head.

"How was the night?" asked Beans.

"It is quiet. "briefly she told him.

"Well...if you do cheer , I warned the citizens that you are here. You can safely get around our city! "

Proudly said Rango. Bianca quietly lean to the wall. But the Beans pushed Rango and whispered to him :

"This is now inappropriate"

Rango seriously nod.

Because of the street were heard the cries of men. Rango ran to window and saw as the men began dismantling the bar.

"THE Morning come so there is already a showdown!" he said.

He went to the exit. On the way say goodbye to the girls.

"Miss Bianca if you have any questions just let me know. "he said briefly - "Beans in the afternoon as always...*Kiss*"

Rango walked away. The beans look switched to Bianca. She stood silently against the wall. Beans came closer. She knew about yesterday's incident , and therefore was afraid to say too much.

" If you need to talk or help in something , I'm here on the street " softly she began.

Bianca looked at her wearily.

"Okay , but I need you now...that's definitely needed now."

* * *

The night is not only bad for Bianca , but for Jake too. He looked in no where from behind his cave.

With the onset of morning, he went to desert for his future victims. It was about 5 am. He was crawling for a long time , until he discovered the cries and laughter.

He stopped and hid behind a hill. After noticed the cart. There was a group of animals that stood and laughed with a gun. The group was of four men. And there was one female rodent.

Jake crawled closer. He didn't like it.

"No don't kill! "

Shouted a female voice. The men laughed and mocked her.

"You're really cute..." said one squirrel.

Another squirrel came to her and stroked her , then grabbed her necklace on her neck.

"Oh...it is an expensive thing!"

"No! Forgive take it all , but this necklace...leave it!" - she shouted.

One of the rodents tied mouth and hands her.

"Well guys...we hit the jackpot today!" - shouted the leader.

Everyone laughed. But it was not long. A shadow stood over them. The woman stopped twitching , she was stunned to see Jake. The mens turned around. They came to a standstill.

Jake angrily rustled tail.

"Today you broke more than the jackpot..." he hissed.

Silence. Men began to tremble. Until one of them pulled out a gun and aimed it at Jake. After others have done the same.

Jake sighed.

"I do not want so...so.."

Jake pushed them with his tail . Rodents were thrown back a few meters. One of them not woke up. The three slowly stood up. Then two abruptly ran small rodents fled away. The only one left it the leader.

"Sneaky bastards!" - shouted the leader.

He looked at the corpse lying next to him. He is not aware of how he was able to survive from such a blow? But the question vanished when Jake grabbed him.

He uttered a muffled scream.

"Not good...not good..." hissed Jake.

He clenched his leader. He was out of breath. Jake continued.

"Picking on a woman...even one that's worse than being killed that is me."

The leader clung to the air to say something.

"No...no..."

"No?"- Jake smiled - "Let's check!"

He threw it about stone. Living leader tried to get up. But Jake grabbed him and pressed to the stone , after target him with a weapon . The leader was kicking , Jake never took my eyes off him.

"Now you're in the most pain..." he hissed in his ear.

But after a few seconds. Leader humble ourselves and waiting to die. Jake was still looking at him , but something distracted he.

Like a cry from a distant distracted him. He turned around , but anyone. He tried to tune the rodent and squeezed harder.

Then again a scream , no it was the voice , the voice that was calling him.

"Jake!"

He looked out where. It was her voice...

"Bianca?"

* * *

 _Then went image. There was Bianca who closed her Waffles._

 _"I will not allow you to kill he!" she cried._

 _Jake's been in the past. He wanted to say something , but the other Jake from the past said._

 _"I'm a killer and I will remain so forever! "_

 _It took a little more time ago . Bianca hugged Jake.._

 _"I just want to help you..." she said._

 _Jake from the past , silent. Only pressed her to him._

 _Then flash._

* * *

Jake came back to the present. The dizziness started. He released the leader.

The leader clinging to the air , but then he glared at Jake.

The leader grabbed the gun and aimed at him. He wanted to kill him before Jake's stand with your back to him. But the sand prevented the leader to kill Jake. He threw the weapon from ran away.

Jake slowly came to himself. He lifted his head and noticed that it was all illusion. Then his look fell to the leader who ran away. Jake growled , but then stopped when I heard heavy breathing. He noticed that the female rodent was still linked.

He crawled to her. She let out a squeak.

"Don't..." he said.

He tried to unleash her hands . After , the woman hid behind the cart.

"Please...don't kill , I have a son , he needs me! "she said in tears.

Jake looked at her. The look in her eyes...It was Bianca opinion , to the very last day. Jake walked around the cart , the woman sat slowly with tears. But Jake lowered his head and pulled out of the sand on her necklace. He tossed it to her lap. The woman looked at him.

"Now you can go home. " - he said.

The woman quickly stood up. He wiped the tears.

"I...thank you very much. God bless you . "she said quickly and sat down in the cart.

She turned around. Jake caught her look . He nodded to her. She left.

Silence. Jake looked into the distance. He could not understand.

"What the hell happened here?..." he said.

He shake his head. Then he crawled through the desert. Where? Unknown.


	7. Tip - do not despair

**Hi all! Here is the continuation. Had more time on the story Hope you like it. I decided here to point out the real Bianca. What it really is. Rate her character. I hope you will like it.**

* * *

The sun was high. The city was much more noisy. Workers worked on the improvement of the city , the old project of former mayor John. No fuss, no cost.

Rango stood near the construction talked to Gordy.

"Do you think for half a year they do all?" - said Gordy.

"Maybe. If there is less robberies and accidents. In this case, maybe sooner finished," said Rango drinking coffee.

Gordy nodded.

"It seems to me that with the onset of new changes , we need to strengthen our ranks.."

"Ranks ?" - puzzled said Rango.

"Sheriffs ranks " - briefly replied Gordy.

Rango looked thoughtful. He drank the rest of my coffee and threw it in the nearest bin.

"You may be right. But few people want to participate in the ranks of...sheriffs. "

"I have a nominee" - started and Gordy took Rango behind him.

They came to the hill where the view was on the construction area . Gordy pointed out a couple of workers.

"Them? Bucky and as it is ... his... Charli?! You're kidding." - objected Rango, and looked Gordy in the eye.

"No. Construction is not their strong point , Mr. Rango. I know them for a long time. They're capable guys and own a weapon. "said Gordy.

Bucky and Charli - brothers rats. With childhood were brought up in the mine.

Rango switched look at Bucky and Charli. Both dragged the Board until one of them fell , losing all boards. Rango downcast eyes turned to Gordy.

"They're capable guys," said Gordy.

"Well, since you deemed that they will be able , under your responsibility. I agree that the city will need additional protection. And there will be many advantages. But we need resistant men. "said Rango seriously.

Gordy nodded.

"You can trust me Mr. Rango. "

Rango straightened his hat and went to town with a serious attitude. He doesn't trust Gordy. Gordy itself requires preparation. But father Beans recommend it. So Rango was not a choice.

* * *

At the entrance to the town Rango went immediately to the office. His mood was too serious that he didn't notice Bianca and Beans. They were standing near the storefront. Beans bought groceries and did not notice anything that can be said about Bianca which noticed Rango immediately.

"Rango some disappointed." said Bianca.

Beans are distracted from buying.

"What? Rango. He came?" she said .

Bianca nodded.

"Yes...but it seems not in the spirit. "

Beans are snorted. She finished with the groceries and gave the bag to Bianca.

"Here. Go to speak to him. Again, apparently angry over the smallest thing or I not correctly made him coffee , again.. You can wait by the lake. There are quieter." said the Beans and went with a firm step to the office.

Bianca hugging her packages did as was told.

She went to the lake. It was quiet , the kids played ball and some adults were resting on the shore. Bianca sighed. Morning conversation with the Beans on yesterday's incident a little calmed her.

Beans gave her advice. Men sometimes need time to be alone. Especially when it comes to Jake. She also told her that to change a person completely and quickly , is not possible. It is only possible to find his second "I" . Of course this will require patience and strength , and most importantly time.

Bianca looked into the lake. Remembering this she realized. Indeed , we must be able to disclose a person has a good quality. And not to change it completely.

The thought got lost when she saw a small shadow. Bianca looked. It was Priscilla.

"Hi," she said.

Bianca smiled.

"Hello "

"Why one?"

Bianca hesitated to answer.

"Why are you alone?"

Priscilla snorted and cross my arms.

"Playing volleyball in the dress not convenient. "she said proudly.

Bianca grinned.

"And?" - said Priscilla.

"What? And for sure... But I just wanted to be alone. Miss Beans went to calm Rango. "said Bianca and relaxed lay down on the shore.

Priscilla the village with her. For a while they admired the scenery. While Bianca did not notice that Priscilla bored.

"Um..maybe we could play?" she suggested.

Priscilla looked at her with a smile.

"What?"

* * *

Earlier, in the office, Rango.

"Let's join the ranks of the sheriffs. "said Rango.

He walks around the office here and there along the table. Beans quietly opened the door to the office. She did not disturb him , just went in the inside quiet. Rango didn't see her.

"You still the need to educate Gordy! "- slammed his fist on the table.

"It will be my responsibility Mr. Rango! They are capable of guys! "

Beans leaned against the wall near the weapons and listened with a smile. Rango stood to her back and waving her hands.

"Would you like me even offered to make Waffles mayor of our city, Gordy! "

Beans chuckled , Rango heard her. He turned back sharply.

"Beans! What are you... Why are you scaring?! "- he said sternly.

Beans easily laughing she pulled away from the wall and walked along the table.

"I had no thoughts to scare you, Sheriff. You are just something to obsess about." she said and leaned to the table, arms crossed . "I would like to know about it."

Rango put his hands at his sides and looked sternly at her.

"Just don't like when...just don't like!" he said and sat on the chair opposite the window.

He massaged a temple. Beans came up quietly behind and slowly placed her hands on his shoulders. Rango first tense , but then relaxes when he felt a massage.

"Let's order. What happened?" said the Beans gently.

Rango sighed and grabbed her by both arms.

"Just Gordy proposes new sheriffs. In connection with the expansion of the city."

"And? That's good. Right?"

"Yes. Though Gordy and he needs some training. Still it is a good idea. But..."

Rango sighed and looked down. Beans knowing him passed him and went down on his knees in front of him. She looked at him.

"But you're afraid to stay away? When we have a new Sheriff who can protect us. Right?» - said Beans quiet.

Rango looked at her. He silently nodded. Beans gently touched his face. Rango again lower look.

"What would have not happened. Any changes did happen in our city , for us you're always the first liberator and defender. Defender for me..." - started the Beans.

Rango looked at her and caught her gaze.

"You're our hero. "she said a little shakily.

Rango narrowed her eyes with a smile. He to raise Beans the knees to afford and hugged her tight. She hugged to the same.

"Beans...what would I do without you." said Rango sighing.

Beans smiled. Rang watch. Beans raised his head.

"Oh... Bianca! "she said quickly and stood up.

"What?" said Rango and stood up quickly.

"She is near the lake. I told her there wait for me. "replied the Beans quickly and opened the door. Rango detained her.

"I think she not left. So I hope in two hours you'll be free? "

Beans smiled.

"Of course. It may be early. Wait for me. "- she said quickly and kissed him on the cheek. Then ran off .

Rango walked out of the office and looked for her. Until his gaze fell Gordy with Bucky and Charli. They went to meet him.

Rango hit myself in the face with a sigh.

"Well, but will have more time to rest," he said softly.

* * *

Beans walked quickly down the street to the lake. She was surprised when he saw Bianca near the shore with her face buried in the coils. Beans are captured the thought of something bad. She quietly ran to her.

"Bianca?" - she said quietly.

Bianca muttered something. Beans came closer she touched it. Head Bianca seemed.

"47 48"

Consider , with eyes closed. Beans cocked his head and moved away a little bit.

"49 50! I'm going to find you! "she exclaimed and jerked forward slightly pushing the Beans.

Beans pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes. Bianca was looking for a place. Until I reached the boxes. Beans followed her.

"Bianca!" she said demanding.

"Shhh" hissed Bianca not looking up from the boxes.

It took a few seconds. They heard laughter.

"Ha! Let's get out! "shouted Bianca.

Then out of the boxes instantly popped up , lucky , Priscilla, and other children.

"What did I tell you! Why hide all in one place!? "answered Priscilla.

The children ran to the shore with a laugh. Bianca admired them until she noticed the Beans standing with hands at sides. Her smile disappeared.

"Hmm...children. I had to... "timidly she said.

The beans have softened the look. Then a smile appeared.

"Well, their parents have time to relax for sure" said Beans with sarcasm.

Bianca grinned.

"How are you feeling?" - said Beans more seriously.

"Much better. Playing with the kids distracted me. Well, I realized everything. It seems to me now that I brought Jake to this state. It now remains to speak with him. But how? "

Beans comforting touched her.

"Nothing. You'll meet him , though not today. Who knows. "

Bianca smiled upset. Beans took a deep breath and clapped his hands.

"Well, it's already noon. You have to eat. By the way where is the pack?"

"All I have. Don't worry everything is fresh."

Bianca took the bag from the shadows of the building. Beans just sighed with a smile lowered his head.

"I'm telling you , they are fresh! "answered Bianca.

Beans laughed.

"You know Bianca you are someone I resembled."

"Who?" - intriguing she asked.

"Sarah. Sister Rachel. You're both weird and cute..." said Beans with a light laugh.

Bianca thought and looked at the package. Then on her. Soon both laughed.

Later they went to the city.

* * *

Away from the city on a hill who does not suspicion , Jake watched all this time for Bianca. He watched as she played , as she walked through the city together with the Beans. As she dined with Rango and Beans. He just watched her in the shadows a few hours.

Of course it is tired. He did not notice how dozed off.

But it was not long. Soon he heard shouts from the city.


	8. A cry for help

**Hi. here is the continuation. Thank you for your opinion on Bianca. I would like to write twice more about Bianca and Jake , but it then would be drabble. But the story turned out unexpectedly great. I hope you like it. )**

* * *

The cries were women. Jake raised his head and noticed the woman running in tears through the city. Jake recognized this woman. It was the same woman, a rodent that Jake "helped" then in the desert. Rango ran to meet her. They both went to the office. That's all could see Jake. Interesting he was expecting what would happen next.

* * *

 _In the city._

Rango jumped out of the building. He stopped the woman and tried to calm her down.

"Mrs. Hank , what happened ? Calm down! "

"My son...they took him! "- on the verge of fainting she said.

"Calm down! "- Rango grabbed her and dragged her to the office.

All the citizens looked at the Sheriff and the victim. Bianca and Beans popped up instantly as well. They approach the office. Beans did not like the fact that citizens were watching and gossiping among themselves.

"What are you watching?! Mind your own business!"

She said. Citizens rushed to leave. Bianca was nervous.

"What could happen?" - she said quietly.

"I don't know. "- spit Beans angry -" Well, the extra ears do not want us here. Don't worry , the case of the sheriffs. We should stay outside"

Bianca nodded. The two women stood outside the office. And waited.

After 10 minutes, Gordy rode to the office. Without a word he entered inside.

It took about 5 minutes. Maybe less. Sharply opening the door, Gordy demanded the doctor. Beans immediately ran down the street for Doc. That was fast. Doc ran together with Beans.

But only Doc came into the office. The extra people were not needed , thought Beans.

It was very quiet for about half an hour until voices are heard. Girls were standing still waiting for answers. Soon the door slowly opened. From there came Doc. The girls immediately caught on.

"Well, what's happening?" - required Beans.

Doc wiped his forehead. With a sigh he sat down and drank the liquid from the bottle.

"Now...now everything is hard. Mrs. Hank in a panic. Her son was kidnapped some bandits. "Doc said seriously.

Bianca pitifully looked at it.

"It's awful..." she said.

"But what of the bandits? Why they took the child away?! Why? " - said Beans, and stamped his foot.

"Maybe that was the reason? It is better to ask the sheriffs. "-briefly replied Doc getting up from the chair.

Doc quietly went to his room. Beans without words was followed into the office slamming the door behind him. Bianca took seriously the situation. She sighed and waited for any of any action by the sheriffs.

Again the door opened , out Rango.

"Sheriff? "said Bianca.

"It's okay, Bianca. Everything is under control. "started Rango and quickly went to Roadrunner.

Bianca followed him.

"What's the plan?" she asked on the way.

Rango, unleashed his Roadrunner and looked at Bianca.

"So far, only guesses. We need accurate information , but unfortunately not. Mrs. Hank described the bandits , but I hear about them for the first time. So you'll have to create a few scouts."

Rango walked to the barn and began to equip a bird , Bianca still behind him.

"It's a big desert. Who knows where they might be." - continued Rango disappointed.

Bianca eyes lowered. Rango noticed it.

"Hey what happened?"

"What about the baby? They'll kill him? "- a trembling voice said Bianca.

"No! Most likely they will demand ransom. "- quickly replied Rango.

Bianca quickly nodded his head.

"Okay , okay... Then we need to start looking for the bandits. "she said.

Rango scratched his head.

"Yeah , but it's not a job for women's Bianca..."

"I don't care! I will help you , I will help Mrs. Hank! I want to help! "- interrupted she was strictly looked him.

Rango cleared his throat.

"Well, it's not quite right , it's dangerous , but I think an extra set of hands can't hurt. "- Rango grinned. -Do not look at the fact that you're a snake..."

Bianca with a short smile and nodded.

They went to the tower under the clock there they were met Beans , Gordy and two brothers, Bucky and Charli.

"What the hell?!" - demanded Rango strictly.

"Oh, Mr. Rango , it is our assistants. "said Gordy. - "It's so races, the case , these guys will be able to prove yourself in the field of Sheriff-beginner. "

Rango wanted to say something, until the Beans are put his hand on his shoulder.

"Rango , remember what I said? " she said softly.

"Yes , we now need any help" said Bianca.

Rango turned a bit red from jealousy and anger. But he control yourself.

"I understand , I understand...Women, you are right. "he said.

* * *

They prepared their weapons and Roadrunner. Brothers and Gordy was preparing himself. Rango controlled and recorded in a book all the necessary materials for exploration.

Rango also has personally trained and outfitted Bianca. Bianca assured Rango Jake helped her to master the weapon. Rango handed her a belt with ammunition and a shotgun.

It was already all set. Rango visited Mrs. Hank and convinced her that they will find her son. If his sources are correct.

The squad was ready and waiting outside. With a firm step Rango came to Roadrunner and was ready to go.

"Well, we're ready gentlemen... Bianca?" he asked.

Yes

Said it all.

"Well then..."

"Wait! "- came a voice.

Rango turned around. It was Beans.

"I'm coming with you," she said.

Rango angry.

"No! It's not women's job! "

Beans pretended not to hear it. Rango pulled up closer to her.

"You're not going. "he whispered to her.

Beans looked at him.

"And you forced me to do it " she said briefly.

About Rango growled and pulled away from her.

"Okay. Do your miss the Beans. Then , let's go!" he said.

The detachment left the city. Mrs. Hank, and Doc followed them until they disappeared over the horizon.

* * *

Jake was watching. When the group went , he went. But not for long.

 _"Why am I doing this?"_

He thought he was when was crawling through the desert. This experience feelings, he had for the first time over the years.

Jake later changed direction. Thanks to the memory of the smells, he managed to catch one of them. His movement has changed from South to West. One thing he knew he had to help them. But why?

All because of Bianca? He didn't know.

* * *

 **Well , next Chapter will have more Jake and Bianca. Sequel already in the works. :З**


	9. Quarrel - it test

**Hi. Here is the continuation)**

 **I hope you will like it. This story is instructive. I hope to be clear.**

* * *

It was late afternoon , the time was about six in the evening. Jake, sensing a familiar scent crept to the West. He approached the cliff. He stopped at the edge. Slowly he lowered his head and saw the house.

The house was abandoned , was at the bottom of the cliff. He was surrounded (on the sides) two wheels from the car. The top was something like a network , it was strung over the house.

Jake hid when he saw the rodent go for the house with the missing boy's . The boy was tied up. Rodent to drag it on hand. Later, he went back to the house with empty hands. Jake squinted. It was him. A leader that Jake saw the other day.

"What are you doing ?" - hissed Jake.

He pulled away from the cliff. He knew where the missing boy.

"They go completely the other way..." - he said .

He stood another minute , he lifted his head and looked again at the house.

"They went the wrong way..." he repeated again.

He lowered his head. Before his eyes was the moments with the latest conversation with Bianca. He hissed. He abruptly raised his head and crawled into the desert. Something to guide him.

* * *

The squad looked everywhere. In the mountains , cities , homes. They asked about the missing boy from strangers. But no one knew. The chance was very small.

The detachment stopped near the stone to rest. Rango was stumped. He again began to walk back and forth , mumbling something. Gordy and brothers Bucky and Charlie went to a local village. Bianca was next to the Beans.

"Maybe we're going about this the wrong way?" - quietly asked Bianca to Beans.

Rango turned around sharply.

"Maybe! It's a fucking desert is not so little! The boy could be anywhere! And not the fact that he actually is here! - Rango shouted, waving his arms.

Bianca is a little scared by the sudden yelling from Rango. Beans eyes widened.

"Shut Up Rango!" - warning said Beans.

Rango sat down on a log, growling.

"You must have sunstroke! Since you say such nonsense! "beginning the Beans loudly.

She walked beside him with displeasure.

"And if I hear one more time how you're yelling at Bianca , I will not be responsible! "she continued and took a bottle of water.

She wanted to take a SIP while Rango stood up. He was angry.

"I wonder how?! Why did you come with us?! You only know how to threaten and beat. You're not helping now! "he shouted.

Beans stopped. Bianca held her breath. She was still standing in the corner of the stone. Rango realized quickly that these words were superfluous.

"B-Beans... I , I... That's not what I wanted to say!" - he said quickly.

Beans looked at him with misty eyes. Bianca feared the worst.

"Guys! Guys... don't , it's not good. "she said softly.

Rango threw quickly.

"Yes she's right , let's forget it darling..." he said and slowly come to her.

Beans throw a bottle of water and pulled away from Rango. She walked over to his Roadrunner and silently stood there.

Rango sighed.

"Idiot..." he said quietly.

Bianca came out from the corner. This time Gordy came together with the brothers.

"And so we learned from the local population that they have seen the missing boy. He looks exactly the same as written in the description , Mr. Rango." said Gordy.

"Let me remind you that the boy was not alone. He was with a group of 2-3 rodents. "said Bucky.

Rango sighed.

"And where we go?" he asked.

"To the West. But the exact places where no one knows." said Gordy.

Rango nodded.

"Then we have to go. "- he said poorly.

* * *

The time was about nine in the evening. Was already quite dark. The sun showed its last rays. The squad was already far away from the South , they moved West. They were also asked , but no answers.

Was the second halt. This time at night. The detachment is located near the rocks. Brothers Carly and Bucky brought firewood. The others had their things for the night.

"Do you think they can be in the heart of the rocks?" asked Gordy.

"Well, doesn't hurt to check," replied Rango.

Both stood on the hill. They discussed further actions. Meanwhile Bianca was next to the Beans , which lit the fire , then sat beside him on the log. Bianca crawled.

"He was just angry and that's why he said it." - Bianca said sharply.

Beans looked her , then she looked at the fire without a word. Bianca too, looked at the fire. This color reminded her of Jake , namely his eyes. Then she remember first meet and there first kiss. But Bianca let go of the head.

"I'm with Jake, too much arguing... "began Bianca gently. "Let we know very little each other , but the attachment was. "

"Even now..." she said quietly.

"Everything will be fine Bianca"

Bianca raised her head. Beans sat down closer to her.

"Strife - in this to build relationships. They become durable. "she continued.

"What about you and Rango? You had a huge fight..." asked Bianca.

Beans paused , and then smiled weakly.

"When we are angry , we do not understand what we say. It was the same today. We just need a time to rest from each other."

"Time?"

"Right."

Bianca thought.

"You think Jake should take rest from me?"

"Maybe. This type loves loneliness , you have to understand it. "said the beans and threw the wood into the fire.

Bianca thought. She to lie down .

* * *

At this point, Rango , Gordy and brothers returned. Someone with brushwood , and someone with a plan for the morning.

"And so now that rest. Tomorrow we'll start looking at those rocks. Who knows maybe you're lucky..." said Rango.

The squad sat and talked for about another 30 minutes. Then got ready for bed.

"Who's on patrol today?" asked Rango.

"Can Charli and Bucky?" suggested Gordy.

Rango looked at them. But then he caught Beans which looked at him , then turned away. Rango is considered as a chance for forgiveness.

"Well. Let these guys prove themselves. "he said.

"So you heard what you said. Today you sentinel! "said Gordy.

"Exactly! "said the brothers at the same time.

All were getting ready for bed. Gordy went around the stone and quickly fell asleep. The brothers stood and talked near Roadrunner. The beans were farther from the camp. Bianca was lying near the fire. She noticed that Rango was a little disturbed , and lie down about Beans. At this moment Bianca thought that Beans banish him , but she was surprised. She saw Rango lie down and said something , the Beans turned to face him. They said a few words , then they looked silently at each other. Then Rango said something else and the Beans gave him a hug. Bianca was surprised and a bit happy , especially when she saw the face of Rango , when the Beans hugged him. Bianca smiled but then the smile disappeared. She thought about it. She lacked it.

The night was dark. All slept , even the brothers Bucky and Calli fell asleep. Only one Bianca couldn't sleep. She wanted to Jake. Thoughts were only about him. She blamed herself. She went outside the camp and looked up at the sky.

"God give me to see Jake. "she said with a sigh.

Suddenly there was a noise.

* * *

Bianca went to noise. Very quiet.

"Hello?" she asked.

There was a hiss. Bianca stopped. Briefly she looked back , the camp was far away. She had no weapons , she grabbed the stone.

"Hey! Come out!" she said.

She heard the laughter.

"You want me to throw the stone? What a fool you are..."

Bianca threw a stone. From the corner came Jake. Her eyes widened.

"You just made a stupid act. I could be a stranger , perhaps a murderer , and then I would have killed you straight here. But I will not make it. "he continued with sarcasm.

Bianca never took my eyes off him.

"What are you doing here?" she asked in shock.

Jake didn't answer. He crawled closer. Bianca breathed heavily as he came close.

"What are you doing here Jake? "demanded she.

Jake pulled back and looked at her.

"Help. "- replied simply.

Bianca was surprised.

"Yes , you heard. "said Jake.

"Why?" she asked.

"Why? I don't know. "he began - "But I know where is the house where boy. He is behind those rocks. Now listen carefully to me."

Jake crawled closer.

"You have to go around the rocks , but not direct dear! There are all unpredictable. "he said hissing.

He circled around Bianca. After he away. Bianca was still looking at him.

"Why are you helping?" she asked.

Jake stopped, he looked at her a side glance.

"I told you I don't know." he replied and crept away into the wilderness.

Bianca stood speechless. She wanted to stop him , but something restrained her. She wanted to scream but Jake turned and looked at her. Just looked at her with their fiery eyes and then crawled away.

Bianca sighed , the tears flowed. But it's not from grief. She knew that look. A faint smile appeared.

"You just need time." she said and crawled to the camp.

* * *

 **To be continued...**


	10. To draw conclusions

**Hi :)**

 **Here is the continuation. Yes the Chapter is a bit late , now my time has become less. The next Chapter will be soon. She's already in the works.**

 **I would also like to thank all those people who like this story! I appreciate it!**

* * *

The night was quiet and fast. The squad got up early in the morning and was preparing for further search. After a while they arrived at the "entrance" into the canyon. It was huge , a lot of expensive , cliffs and mysteries. This place was not familiar to anyone from the squad. No one knew what or who it could be. But one thing they knew for sure , this place was like a maze , where it is very easy to get lost.

"Well, the place is creepy" said Rango.

He to drive closer.

"And possibly dangerous..." - he said quietly.

"Nothing. If we are careful and attentive , then we can go." said Gordy.

Bianca was standing a little further from the rest. She thought about last night. She also heard that Rango and Gordy wanted to go forward , it was dangerous in the opinion of Jake. But how could she to say is it all about?

"And so went forward!" - shouted Rango.

Bianca from fear thrown forward in front of Rango. To block the road.

"No!" she said.

Everyone looked at her. Bianca softened the look.

"Um...I mean..." she began.

"Bianca, are you all right?" asked Rango gently.

Bianca was nervous , she could not associate words.

"Well... I thought maybe..."

Rango nodded understanding, and waited the issue.

"Maybe we should go around the canyon?" - she said quickly.

Rango did not understand the look. He looked forward on the road to the canyon , then it is not clear sighed.

"Well Bianca this is long. And besides, who knows , maybe the boy was kidnapped in the canyon." said Rango just.

The beans made a piercing gaze on Bianca. Gordy smiled.

"Lady , you or afraid of big gorge or afraid of getting lost , you have nothing to worry about. We will protect you." said Gordy with sarcasm.

Brothers Charli and Bucky laughed together with Gordy. And they went forward a little. Rango was watching them. Then he smiled.

"Bianca, he is somewhat right. You have nothing to worry about. "he said and went after his men.

Have Bianca could see the fear in his eyes . Beans noticed it. She drove closer to the canyon and looked at Bianca. Then the squad , then back at Bianca. Soon she pulled up to Bianca.

"I think Bianca's right." said Beans.

The men stopped. Rango looked at the girls and gave a concerned look.

"What?" said Gordy.

"I think there's nothing to explain. I fully support Bianca and I think we have to go around the canyon." said Beans.

At this point, Bianca was a little surprised and even excited. She noticed the look the Beans. She to suspect something.

Gordy rolled his eyes. Rango drove closer to the girls.

"Well, it's long and not the fact that boy..."

"There's a road to the top. From there we will observe the territory. "interrupted Bianca.

Rango gave her a quizzical look.

"Where did you see this road?" he asked.

Bianca pointed to the right side of the canyon. There really was a road to the top. Rango scratched his head.

"Well, it's really a good idea. We could even speed up our search!" - smile he continued.

Bianca sighed. Rango turned around.

"Let's go. There is a more convenient way of searching." he said simply and pointed to the road.

All went there. Rango looked at Bianca and smiled.

"Thank you. This is a really good job." he continued.

Bianca nodded absently.

 _"The main thing that we didn't go straight" - she thought._

* * *

They climbed up. And Rango was fascinated by the desert. It was stunningly beautiful.

"Beautiful," he said easily.

But a light touch of Beans distracted him.

"Don't get distracted. "she said.

Rango looked at her and nodded. And then went ahead of the group. The beans left a bit on to Bianca. Bianca tried to understand the look the Beans , he was suspicious. They walked alongside.

"So go ahead dangerous... exactly Bianca? "- suddenly asked the Beans.

Bianca's eyes widened.

"A..AA..I'm sorry? "she asked, pretending confusion.

Beans sighed.

"You can relax. I saw you with Jake. "

Bianca glanced at the Beans. And not be distracted.

"What?"

"Be careful!"

Bianca face in stone. The squad stopped. Gordy rolled his eyes and looked at Rango.

"These ladies are brake us Mr. Rango." he said.

Rango smiled guiltily , but then gave a stern look at the girls.

"Ladies! You can keep up with us?! "he shouted.

"Everything is fine! "shouted Bianca.

All continued way. Bianca was still in shock. And the Beans were fully calm.

"No it's not fine! "murmured Bianca. "How did you know Jake was here?"

"Well , I can't sleep when our new sheriffs of sleeping while fasting. "she replied simply.

Bianca sighed heavily. Beans didn't want to say too much.

"Bianca , I know this is personal... But just tell me what Jake did here?"

Bianca lowered her head thoughtfully.

"I don't know. More precisely. He doesn't know. He said that helps us. But why? He doesn't know."

Beans chuckled in surprise.

"What?" asked Bianca quickly.

"What do you think? Killer helps us legalists. "she began and looked at Bianca. "And you're still saying that Jake can't change?"

Bianca is a little to reveal mouth. She didn't know exactly past Jake. But as said it's Beans , made Bianca wonder. Beans was right

"We found it! "- was heard the cry of Bucky.

All was forgotten Bianca for a moment. The group went to the foot. There was a hut.

"You think he's there?" asked Bianca.

"I don't know , but validation is not can't hurt." replied Rango seriously.

* * *

Again, Jake was next. Happy imperceptible smile appeared on his face. He was happy that Bianca listened to him. And now he will have to do something he did not expect…

* * *

 **You will find out that Jake will be able to Express themselves. But will do it without thinking. You will learn in the sequel. Maybe next , and maybe a little later. I will try to make a great, vast Chapter story!**


	11. Love undercover

**Here is my latest and largest Chapter! I hope you like it! I killed a lot of time today to finish!**

* * *

It was quiet. Too quiet. It lasted about an hour. Charli and Bucky, along with Gordy watched the hut. But no one. Bianca stood behind a rock and watched the endless desert.

Maybe he was somewhere out there? Or maybe he's somewhere nearby right now? Thought Bianca. Jake really helped , and Beans right... Maybe he really is changing? And I like a fool just don't notice?! Bianca uttered a muffled scream. Maybe I need to change and not Jake? Things were confusing.

"No so business will not go!" - women's loud whisper interrupted the thoughts of Bianca.

Bianca bowed her head a little closer to the conversation with Rango Beans.

"Why? You to cover for me ! "said Rango.

"No! It's dangerous , I won't let you! "angrily replied the Beans.

Bianca decided to come closer, to understand what's going on. But the awkward movement and a few rocks fell. This attracted the attention of Rango and Beans. Bianca innocently looked at them.

"I'm sorry…I didn't.."

"No, you came as races at the time. We can't wait to act!" said Rango.

Beans wanted to say something , but Rango turned to her and interrupted her.

"No Beans. I told you what to do! It is your job to cover me and Bianca. "he began , then turned back to Bianca. "As for you , you will come with me Bianca. My plan is to reach the hut. And there how the situation..."

Bianca was confused. But the opposite Beans she stamped her foot.

"And this is your plan!? To reach the hut , and then how it goes?! It's pointless. "

Rango rolled his eyes and turned to her and wanted to answer. But the arrival of Bucky distracted them.

"Sheriff , we seem to have found what you need..."

Everyone forgot about everything. The group cautiously approached the precipice. Rango took out of the bag your peering through his binoculars.

From the hut came two rodents. They were armed to the teeth. Somewhere in a few minutes came out the Leader. It was larger than the other. Three of us went to the barn.

"Hmm...they're hiding something..." said Rango.

"Maybe the boy?" asked Gordy.

"No matter how , we need to know. "- briefly replied Rango.

"What's the plan?" - suddenly asked Charlie.

Rango sighed and walked away from the cliff. With him and others.

Bianca was lying a little further from the cliff. Her great height and skin color could distract the bandits. But after a moment she decided to creep closer. Rango something explained , but Bianca was distracted by a more serious problem. When she crawled she noticed that near the barn the Leader grabbed the boy and dragged him back to the cabin. Bianca was nervous. The boy was mistreated.

The leader had then asked the boy , he didn't say anything. Bianca whispered to her did not notice , decided to call Rango. But he had not heard. No one heard her. Bianca tried again. But again nothing worked.

The sound of the blow took her. She noticed that the Leader began to beat the boy. Bianca could not stand.

"No! Leave him alone! "- she cried.

Noticed her! The leader gave a signal and something was screaming. Started the shots.

"Bianca! Damn it! "shouted Rango.

All hiding behind the rocks. People Leader launched an attack on up where the squad Rango. There were many of them. From the cabin came out a few dozen rodents.

"We shouldn't let them to us! "said Rango.

He was behind a rock together with Beans (soon to be quickly crawled Bianca) , Gordy and brothers was with him.

"Save the ammo! "cried Gordy.

For a few seconds , Rango digress.

"So... The beans stay in here and watch Bianca , I'm coming! "

"Where are you going?" - quickly asked the Beans.

"Gordy" - Rango turned to the girls - "I Have a plan. I'll be right back!"

* * *

Jake was far from the place where Bianca and others. Thoughts were that nothing goes wrong. But the sound of gunfire stopped him.

He turned around and heard the sounds were from the canyon.

"Bianca..." he said.

* * *

Was "hot". Rango managed to come to Gordy.

"Rango?" said Gordy.

Rango ran up and clung to the stones.

"And so I have a plan. "- he said.

Gordy walked closer to him.

"We need to split up... Someone needs to go to the very beginning of the canyon... So we can do an ambush and it is even possible to grab the boy. "started Rango.

The bullets almost touched Rango , Gordy him a little was removed to his.

"Damn... a lot of them," said Gordy.

"We need to act now. And so , the second group stays here and and tries to divert , even perhaps to cover a group number one. And there on the situation or even destiny... " said Rango.

Rango looked at the brothers , they were a good shot. Rango called them. Brothers Charlie and Bucky came in second to him. Rango looked at Gordy.

"Gordy , you said that they're the good guys..." started Rango.

Gordy nodded. Rango looked at the brothers.

"Chucky and Bucky , you stay here and cover us. "said Rango, "will you do it?"

"You can count on us. "said Charlie.

"Excellent. Gordy , you're coming with us. "said Rango.

He left both brothers and go to girls.

Beans shot back together with Bianca. Rango reached them.

"And so we'll go down. For them it would be a surprise. "- quickly told Rango.

Beans looked at each other.

"But..."

"Bucky and Charlie will cover. "said Rango.

"The two of them , they'll make it?" - quickly asked the Beans.

Rango looked at each other.

"Must. All we have to go! Bianca keep your head down. "said firmly Rango.

* * *

The squad went quickly. No one missed them. After a few minutes the troop was in place. They hide behind the rocks.

"And what do we do?" asked breathless Gordy.

Rango was brooding. Bianca noticed that Rango confused. It was unexpected for him... For everyone! Bianca was still blamed himself for what happened. But the thought went away when she noticed that the Beans were not among them.

"Rango? "said Bianca quickly.

Gordy and Rango looked at her.

"Where's the Beans?"

Rango's eyes widened. He came out of cover and began to consider. It appealed to the attention of one rodent. He target him.

"Rango!" - the screams came from Gordy.

Rango turned around.

Shot!

Rango did not understand what happened , the rodent fell. And it seemed dead. Rango sighed and his eyes fell upwards. Beans covered it from the top.

Rango sighed and nodded to her. Then he looked at Gordy and Bianca.

"She stayed with Chucky and Bucky." he said.

Bianca leaned in and examined the situation. All the people of the Leader were at road to the top. Near the hut was no one.

"Hmm... it's clean. "she said.

"Yes , it is necessary not to miss the opportunity. Go..." said Rango.

* * *

They cautiously approached the barn. Rango went first he use his natural gift to blend with the terrain. Carefully he stepped inside but it was empty. Gordy soon joined him. They began to consider everything.

Bianca was on the outside. Her big body could not enter there. Bianca looked around near the hut, too, was empty.

"Where did you go?" - she said.

She decided to crawl up to the hut. Her gun was in readiness. She crept cautiously to the window. It was quiet. She decided to look inside the window. It was dark.

"Well, where are you ?" - said she.

Suddenly, from behind the window flew some sort of furniture. Bianca fell. From the barn Rango and Gordy ran.

"Bianca, how are you?" asked Rango.

Bianca stood up and there on a cart with wild boar left the Leader with the boy.

"You'll pay for it.! "shouted the Leader.

Gordy wanted to run after him but Rango stop it.

"He's too fast..." - disappointed said Rango.

"Not for me! I'll catch up with him! "- furiously shouted Bianca.

She abruptly headed for the cart.

"Bianca! "shouted Rango. "Shit!"

At this point, Gordy grabbed a boar.

"Come on , we got to help her. "said Gordy and sat astride boar.

Rango nodded without thinking.

* * *

Jake was nearby. Along with Bianca, he tried to help her.

Meanwhile , Bianca is trying to reach the wagon. But it was too strong. The leader sent the cart to the right then to the left. For Bianca it was too harsh.

Cart with every meter farther and farther distant. Bianca cried from exhaustion and rage. But it was useless. The cart was almost at the end of the canyon , and there is an open desert!

"No!" - exhausted shouted Bianca.

Her eyes were wet but she was running. But the cart has almost reached the end and there will be no chance. But suddenly from above came a collapse. This phenomenon managed to block the way out of the canyon into the desert. Bianca was still far away , but she did not miss the opportunity.

She soon ran up to the wagon. Had little power. But damn! It was not and the boy too! Bianca looked around , and then her eyes fell on the collapse , the Leader tried to flee with the boy.

"Stop! "- she cried. "Or I'll shoot!"

The leader looked at her. He grinned. But then rocks and sand began to sink beneath his feet.

"What?! "said the Leader.

"You have no choice! Down boy! "demanded Bianca.

Rango and Gordy to come. They jumped and set his sights on the Leader. The leader chuckled.

"Well, if you want a boy... Then take it! "he said and threw the boy off a cliff.

Gordy and Rango grabbed him. Bianca walked up and saw the little fellow all right. Then she sharply looked at the Leader. But he tried to escape. He was almost on the other side of the cliff.

"Stop! "- yelled Bianca and decided to run after him.

"Bianca we have the boy! Stop! "said Gordy.

"No. Who knows what this bastard can do! I will not fail you! "shouted Bianca and crawled on up.

"Bianca! "- warned her Rango.

* * *

Bianca reached the top quickly. She noticed that the Leader was almost at the bottom. Quickly she tried to catch up to him.

"Stop!" she cried.

The leader to realize. He jumped off the last stone. Bianca was nearly at the bottom.

"Or what?" - grinned Leader.

Bianca stopped. Her eyes widened. The leader pulled out a dynamite.

"I must say you did a good job , but everything has an end! "he said loudly.

He set fire to the dynamite. Bianca froze.

"Goodbye!" shouted the Leader.

Bianca closed her eyes. But then there was a Creek Leader and the explosion. Bianca opened her eyes. She opened her mouth. Jake grab Leader. And tried to strangle him. This action distracted Bianca.

"No , Jake, don't kill him! "said Bianca and quickly crawled to him.

Jake loosened his grip. The leader got a little oxygen.

Jake looked sternly at Bianca.

"Why did you go after him alone?! What would have happened if I didn't have time to grab it!?" he shouted.

Bianca looked at him.

"I don't know. I have another question. What are you doing here?! "she said.

Jake's gaze became soft. He thought about it.

"I don't know..." he replied.

Bianca also softened the look. She remembered the words of Beans.

"What do you think? Killer helps us legalists. And you're still saying that Jake can't change?"

Bianca blinked.

"I'm sorry Jake..." she said and looked down -"Thank you."

Jake moved his body and threw it into the crack between the stones of a rodent. The leader couldn't get out. Then Jake crawled to Bianca's tail and lifted her face. Their eyes met.

Bianca felt a small fear , fear that he will leave. She didn't want to. They just looked in his eyes , while Bianca not to speak.

"I'm sorry Jake. I'm sorry that it got to where it is not supposed to..." she said.

Jake approached her. Bianca noticed his weak smile , she smiled too.

"What still attracts me to you "she said simply.

Bianca tipped head.

"So you're not dumping me?" she asked with hope.

Jake pulled back a little bit.

"I just can't do it. "he said.

Bianca rushed to him on the neck. Tears running down your cheeks. Jake briefly hugged her.

But the grunt Leader distracted them.

"It's still going to hang , Bianca "said Jake.

"Maybe , but it's not for us to decide. "said Bianca.

Suddenly there was a shout.

"All right! She's alive! "shouted Bucky.

Bianca looked at again on Jake.

"Thanks, to you" she said.

Jake is disliked these romances. He just held Bianca and kissed her.

* * *

After some time, the band gathered in the City.

The mafia Leader was finished. He is the ringleader went to prison. His fate is already decided the citizens. The few survivors went on jobs , with their consent. The boy was returned to his mother.

Two days later , Rango did Charlie and Bucky new sheriffs beginners. Training, he was engaged Rango personally , Gordy also helped and learned something new. Beans as before he was engaged in farming with his father on the ranch.

As for Bianca and Jake. They decided to forget the incident. They were together again. I hope that it will be long...

The end

* * *

 **I hope you liked this story! Now I'll work on new stories!**


End file.
